customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Picture of Health (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8023:ED83:1BB8:EA23-20190308175447
=Barney: Let's Go to the Fair (2006)= 2,274,248 views 1.9K1.1KSHARESAVE https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCff1UNf7W_xB4K8v0gFneVg Kim Santana Published on 6 Oct 2016 SUBSCRIBE 3.9K The UK release of Let's Make Music. Songs: Trying on Dreams I Just Can't Wait I Hear Music Everywhere Imagine a Place Adventuring at the Fair Mary Had A . It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named Melanie dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop and . Hope y'all enjoy. Song List: What Will We See at the Zoo? 7:30 Ten Little Meerkats 13:04 Growing 16:42 Have a Snack! 20:23 Jungle Adventure 25:00 The Tiger . Taken From The Mini Featureet In The Barney Lets Go To The Fair DVD. Category Film & Animation Music in this video Learn more Listen ad-free with YouTube Premium Song Mr. Knickerbocker Artist Barney Album The Barney Boogie Licensed to YouTube by The Orchard Music (on behalf of HIT Entertainment); LatinAutor, CMRRA, SOLAR Music Rights Management, EMI Music Publishing, and 10 music rights societies Song How Does This Thing Work Artist Barney Album Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs Licensed to YouTube by The Orchard Music (on behalf of HIT Entertainment); EMI Music Publishing, CMRRA, SOLAR Music Rights Management, and 3 music rights societies Song You Can Make Music with Anything Artist Barney Album 30 Dino-Mite Songs Licensed to YouTube by Believe Music (on behalf of Little Demon); SOLAR Music Rights Management, and 2 music rights societies SHOW LESS 157 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9K85uMobS7EvrL45YVZiJg Javon Javon1 year ago I❤ed Barney since I was a baby, it brings back alot of memories for meee❤��﻿ 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz0WFBRBrLhyZNo6SWVkbog Ben Schubert10 months ago 0:28 Do you recognize this room? You should.... that's because it is the SAME room that they used for Imagination island. Just a different window, a new coat of paint, and it's brand new!﻿ 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu69MAo7PST9HMBYuYsyX8g Emily Drever3 months ago I remember LOVING THIS so much when I was younger! Watching it back makes me realise how CREEPY BARNEY'S VOICE IS.. BTW that dogs adorable ��﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu69MAo7PST9HMBYuYsyX8g Emily Drever3 months ago That yellow monster sounds like Bart and someone from rug rats﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLbsQVJXRoA_aZtrPLRbsxg xx BroadwayLover xx9 months ago (edited) Amethyst. Flat out. Amethyst. Oh and. 0:39 This is a kids show right?﻿ Read more7 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJu5cfa0LgN113MiKGJo59w Andrea Umba9 months ago It'sMaya Dudes!!! Agree﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFGKjYzhaubupT1h19K2zLQ Summer DaCutiee6 months ago Agree﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9DcteahMklLhSzWHvJEAhg marlon duero5 months ago Nice video!!!@$ also I like it!!@!!﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu69MAo7PST9HMBYuYsyX8g Emily Drever3 months ago No baby sitter to?﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos2 months ago Happy New Year at 15:57 from Balloon drop for the Fair﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos2 months ago Happy New Year at 47:46﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5C4DY3aoJ7CRQ3Un7w-4uA WidSilson1 year ago Why is the comment section on drugs?﻿ 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG8QYvIp2qKJgmkViiamf0g macktiff •_•3 months ago Fav episode when I was little ��﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos2 months ago Happy New Year at 46:33﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9iN8B7FdCf5JdKKchu4jEQ Ghazal Ali2 years ago ممخ9ةو 5" ñnma ,﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago Brn﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwX9n8qI8r6cKqgOzW7Nijg SOUL CLASHER9 months ago Thank you so much for posting this movie it really reminds me when I was so young and this is really a reflection of some of my favorites thank you so much!!﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9Y3ggc1r41veSk9dXtCPMA Steven Connelly1 year ago These Barney specials sure don't beat the classics, but the plots are pretty good.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxe7ABwmP8hoLkYp6MkgTlw rebecca Hewes1 year ago Thank you for making this video! I've wanted to watch it for awhile. posted by Amber Hewes﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCroRuZqwI6_wGi8wXgOW_Xg Estrella Molina mora1 month ago 27:00 bobbity bop﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNQcNUR2RFDM7dfTqtFNq2w Kristanni20X62 years ago Heidi is so cute!!﻿ 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos5 months ago It's 1992﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxls8AG6kRNBWEWu6ZBx1yw Tooba Zohaib2 years ago o.knvcvti]﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago kosa2002﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago BrmmmmmmmOnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnByeOn﻿ 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCc20oAjgoaKritWOMpU_IbQ Janet Rodriguez2 months ago I love her room﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiJyq7-3F-ym-Y5W5LQakXA Matthew walsh7 months ago I loved barney﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago JeSOnOSn﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC844tovLFM0r0bJUnT1l_4Q Quistina jepri1 year ago Finally !! Ive been trying to find this video for 3 years﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFx2zMXGOXI0XZOYW8CDPfg Glenton Anderson2 years ago is was good﻿ 7 REPLY View 5 replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago POnPOnZOnPOnPOn OSn﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQgwSsRfK3nGJEE5c1XOqCg Matthew Mccue1 year ago your a good singer﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKgDrpyGtdGQJjxs9JDVo2A Redzo Cirikovic1 year ago M. "-﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUwEJfQa37GTh8J6aMCpzLw Valerie Agrava1 year ago Non.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHc4GHW5EpM_S49JDQ_SOIA Alexis Kelly2 years ago I love home videos because it is the best thing to watch.﻿ 6 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCF6sVeYPvoo6qc_9MHpPiOw giovanni ruiz1 year ago S adagio ff, $, zf, coxis﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLJnBCANatz9qGOkde1Wq0A Tara Napper1 year ago Uriah﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago kosa2002﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgVWv9xaHX7QqwV52VR7Fpw Amanda Campbell1 year ago Alexis Caballero fdpxdxoxoxoo coccoocvpvcvppcco on and can ddppdpd﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago Barney﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbbeKE-AA1rYoXFvZqZc19A Lorraine Gerage2 years ago ��﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4x2r1bhW_gnx29lZVa3uQg Gustavo Munoz2 years ago Lorraine Gerage﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqoxqsZoXvSxi7eCPc_i20g Jayden Hernandez2 years ago Ft Illoj﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKByFo40lbYKIZBc2UgvyLA Crystal Gill2 years ago Raina Morrow mgghhbkkkllaknjgjhjhj I hvhjhjihjhggghhuuuhuhhhghjjjjii﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCF77J87fbn7QTtbFAeFfWAA favi goldberger2 years ago Cssdc﻿ 10 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGgRu4xXAVq24hlYc5CC1fw Juanita Hoskins2 years ago favi goldberger nm﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCyhQDFrhxnj8U-uItScXqw Daniel Daley2 years ago Juanita Hoskins BPvrrr g443 TV pk,l﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCA9yPvGBSfCL6_9Yw5r_dVg Sarfaraz Mohamed2 years ago Juanita Hoskins x zz﻿ 3 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEVAZICjypg33QRl7XTryaQ Husnuye Sabani2 years ago favi goldberger ,lllloiiuuhjkl Lkjgfdsesa.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHmzSZRQd-b1t1OWYy64n6A alkalinejean2 years ago Sarfaraz Mohamed ui﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVOXhk87iAaQQMGOxDHGSHQ Wendy Best2 years ago Husnuye Sabani jhhehe Bobbi﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUQW0OdJXXP2R4JdnVu6ARA Angela Coraler2 years ago Wendy Best gnhm, CdfX﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmfDjRRNTarigYq5ptqNiiQ Yenny Halim2 years ago favi goldberger n.﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6f5tMH2kubNShfDi9Dy0Fg Cynthia Pamplona2 years ago favi goldberger ii﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxITPAAfAlkSgjzhOercldw THE RUBY SPIDER2 years ago favi goldberger hhgg r﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbbeKE-AA1rYoXFvZqZc19A Lorraine Gerage2 years ago a﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVJKHPZMfaBvdFqh_odW53Q anne marie arcala2 years ago Lorraine Gerage﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbeaB5LfYw00Rh7_5a2wSPA chocolatebabii04062 years ago ]﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLNYu-3BYNr6JUxnnieMs2A Donna Casey2 years ago anne marie arcala e﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYyC6CvuyiSzCh6yK9ugPag Sally Sibi2 years ago Donna Casey? Loppppoöooooó﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCN-VDLTjrrEeUmEK-JSRGRA JOEL FIORENTINO2 years ago favi goldbe﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY4epyljptFdapRuNP2Rj3A Emma Mathiasen2 years ago favi goldberg﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs4CxTOi8YpqXQiQePC5a4g Monique Fontijn2 years ago Barney﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsu97EMW2gwfNNfJlcPwz9A Ashton Osburn2 years ago favi gold.﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNYwP3sIVTVyUan1aSf1Vrg Mauricio Bermudez2 years ago Monique Fontijn 0﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHBwFAM9sSj4p6MhZFD8WVA felicia mcquaid1 year ago hi﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHBwFAM9sSj4p6MhZFD8WVA felicia mcquaid1 year ago the﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9C2b1D0RjOLMJbhRJ21zSw Marvin Rodriguez1 year ago felicia mcquaid gt u d u h ft y r dgsg d g vdzc﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2w2X4SuqfOpGUDHdeWLs0Q Salahudin Maalim1 year ago favi goldberger as﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu8v60dRiCrbZlqfi_tpmqA alejandra castillo1 year ago favi goldberger hoc﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCA6690IYosF0Rk0JXGanQEw Munich Kah1 year ago favi goldberger njjjm﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOCfs5aKkg9ih25_fo8-rhg Donald Druel1 year ago alejandra castillo ?Ml t t your 8s4x I 0 I'm k m "﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1YCkWThNpxAaBCKSkP3z3Q Kimberly charice Sipahutar1 year ago +Munich Ka9 666,666,444﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrOlvsUjUazTSejoG-KnU0Q Chansa Sok2 years ago Rerr﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHW7QZto5mt_vxXBGWZggMg savage boy1 year ago Chansa Sok f﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago Brny﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUb8hxaJi4V58NJ-jNw8eQw Patience Peter1 year ago Alexis Caballero cdddcxxcx. Xmnnkppknm ��������������﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQgrAz7NrR5CWE07r7OTkJQ melvin tjoe2 years ago +﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkg7bxadKTmsX1XG3g48y3A Markose Thomas1 year ago melvin tjoe might have﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyU8X5caYC-19TGKeVWQaPw Victor Sim2 years ago I like home video﻿ 11 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrnW-7uNaYW1leTPEcHWxcg Xxlegend killaxXk2 years ago Victor Sim﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVwTCujw-3EIiaqbQV1kVww ylaizarea cruz2 years ago Super _Gaming23﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuC9vG0mPc97lHkLqrfWK_Q Heather Wiseman2 years ago Victor Sim u﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUlAygyhqUB35ctrqIB2xmQ Sofia Figueroa2 years ago Victor Sim vv8﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC018ItFCiNvK5kwSCwg4eRw Newyork Candies2 years ago Victor Sim﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbbeKE-AA1rYoXFvZqZc19A Lorraine Gerage2 years ago z0﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrnP_O0WDjHWI2JR4bvj0Dw Cory Turner2 years ago Newyork Candies 9﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbCyty84NJNym7NbhjskQYQ Ikekhanoof Magno2 years ago V ictor Sim﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx2eIi0PxiTVSUGALcMEoIg Dorcas Moyo2 years ago six by is GU Kuhn jjjjjjjjjjjjjhhnn﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbD7Q6AFYS-qvBrOtQXuhsQ Margaret Caseres2 years ago Dorcas Moyo to﻿ REPLY Show more replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago Barney﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago OSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSnBrmmmmmmOnOSnOSnOSnOSnOSn﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsrUrURm_npOs5_bWBsKZ2w AmmKhan7861 year ago N m.﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHBwFAM9sSj4p6MhZFD8WVA felicia mcquaid1 year ago 2﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbbeKE-AA1rYoXFvZqZc19A Lorraine Gerage2 years ago ,],&?,﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz4IQQWKKKcMHSu3lHUVwTA john tre bacaoco2 years ago I'lljj﻿ 4 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyIg3oJgKr-IR7GjKJ2rAqA Sobana Subudhi2 years ago john tre bacaoco and enfc﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrYA-_zaA1RisWn72v98aOw Khalei Cheek5 months ago 0 70m08 0b6 @ gmail - 2 =﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrrNTijLwPG8CIDqW45BJoQ Popmon_Cat Kitty_Hero2 years ago im going to be honest: when you an Teen, and put it more in a teens context, then why cant i is very emotional...﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvCgYpSpYipAsmNMsoAdTlA Relentless 1232 years ago Popmon_Cat Kitty_Hero﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrrNTijLwPG8CIDqW45BJoQ Popmon_Cat Kitty_Hero2 years ago @kael relano yes i know, its a stupid allegation, but it seriusly fits.﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4x2r1bhW_gnx29lZVa3uQg Gustavo Munoz2 years ago Popmon_Cat Kitty_Hero﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrrNTijLwPG8CIDqW45BJoQ Popmon_Cat Kitty_Hero2 years ago I KNOW ITS CRAZY BUT IT'S SO TRUE THOUGH!!!﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFuWGwAnLIsXd9ULhyKxVow Keep Gaming Yaw2 years ago Popmon_Cat Kitty_Hero ikjkko﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrrNTijLwPG8CIDqW45BJoQ Popmon_Cat Kitty_Hero2 years ago @Keep Gaming Yaw yep. i know.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCopQ_B35gnchNYEMbZqKy6w Jane Rawlings1 year ago What is that song called in the comment﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3sh_88EMQRlMomqOotZnzg 72speedway1 year ago All these gibberish comments are all so close to being intelligible yet not quite. They could have an insurrection and I'd be like "I should've seen this sooner!"﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIHiDV5I1-ZRwWMnDhwLvEw Darina Marie Marqueses1 year ago Bc﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqOe1J3ZTWWi_6DQaH5o1Dw Jannar Gonzales2 years ago jnana﻿ REPLY View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbbeKE-AA1rYoXFvZqZc19A Lorraine Gerage2 years ago &'﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbbeKE-AA1rYoXFvZqZc19A Lorraine Gerage2 years ago 0﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC95BZL-c6TGlMF7GP8JG8sg Oluwaseyitan Akanbi2 years ago Uj﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC95BZL-c6TGlMF7GP8JG8sg Oluwaseyitan Akanbi2 years ago this is Imisi﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1AdabBFzATDg7RspBtCSnA Latrice Anatole2 years ago Q﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmVCuk4h85LYIZ6wFVldd0A ka yan Nicole Chan2 years ago Latrice Anatole﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI3NB7uaPtpjWM3yo1MaBUw Sheyla Nguyen2 years ago Latrice Anatole Q dddd﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcBIPpR2RDpowOdPhuKVzmQ grantoy021 year ago @Sheyla Nguyen﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuKSQLErVAy-5eeqYeVYqgQ Windy wendy2 years ago TV﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS97IkcwK-9DeaXnjQgt3qQ Alexis Caballero2 years ago Branye﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5lRmQWLpjCWc7gGsEjoL3A Uges Cabz2 years ago Mk m﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbK4qGQH3NoBXV01AyZeFBw Roselin A Razak1 year ago If u saw the comments with such a retarded keyboard writing.. it means that the kids does that.. just saying...﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3sh_88EMQRlMomqOotZnzg 72speedway1 year ago Roselin A Razak - Maybe their parents shouldn't have them logged in. They don't need an account to watch.﻿ REPLY Up next AUTOPLAY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2DsINlUFxk 50:50 Barney's Around the World Adventure ✈️ Part 1 (Full Episode) Barney 1.8M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crQpStMwnwk 2:05:29 Sesame Street: Two Hours of Sesame Street Songs! Sesame Street 7.3M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEYtWCw53-o 23:39 Teletubbies - Numbers: 5 (Version 1) (1997) NostalgiaDude1998 1.2M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brNScFn0M_Q 26:22 Barney Full Episode - Little Red Rockin Hood Barney 1M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvI8QzSjU4E 24:00 Arthur S1 EP 22 - DW's Snow Mystery and Team Trouble TheArthurReadFeed 981K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mOhqqCpQIY 44:02 Peter Rabbit High Flying Badger Benjamin's Blunder margorie golden 481K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCJDMltiNDI 36:57 This is the way + More Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs - CoCoMelon Cocomelon - Nursery Rhymes 25M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP-MbfHFUqs 54:13 Wheels On The Bus | Nursery Rhymes for Babies | Little Baby Bum | Videos for Kids Little Baby Bum - Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs 2.1B views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJc3qjI8-yg 28:19 Barney & Friends Everyone Is Special Season 1, Episode 30 jason williamson 2.8M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJe7NewoWMY 1:15:23 The Little Bear Movie Treehouse Direct 2.7M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpkm_epE5hI 25:32 Big Comfy Couch - Popcorn-Y Bunker0224 504K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usA5R08oRFU 51:13 Barney - Full Episodes Compilation - Lost and Found & Little Red Rockin' Hood (ALMOST 1 HOUR!) Barney 1.4M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fueDesccBuE 36:11 The Hello Song + More Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs - CoCoMelonThe Hello Song Cocomelon - Nursery Rhymes 7.3M views New https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6bORQh_9LQ 24:01 Mickey's Treat Full Halloween Episode | Mickey Mouse Clubhouse | Disney Junior Disney Junior 23M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaZ_7wPxHPI 31:16 Sesame Street: Play Games with Elmo and Friends | Games Compilation Sesame Street 1.6M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49uphbD7G-k 28:39 Barney & Friends: Lets Help Mother Goose! (Season 1, Episode 15) BarneyIn2014 1.8M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-kiAXBOPCs 26:19 Barney Full Episode - Wind And The Sun Barney 1.9M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-btUPvsTek 26:41 Barney & Friends: Good, Clean Fun! (Season 4, Episode 15) VideoStationBRNY 13M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2v6ofSmfW4 36:10 First Day of School + More Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs - CoCoMelon Cocomelon - Nursery Rhymes 38M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbJvgfjuSpg 28:19 Barney & Friends:Queen of Make-Believe (Season 1, Episode 1) ourfriendbarney 2.4M views SHOW MORE